Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting a substrate support in a chamber, a method of dismounting the substrate support and an auxiliary transport tool using these methods.
Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-205790 discloses a substrate support (susceptor) for supporting a substrate. A coating is ordinarily provided on the uneven surface of the substrate support. With use of the substrate support, the irregularities are crushed or the coating is separated. There is, therefore, a need to periodically replace the substrate support. The substrate support is mounted in a chamber at the time of assembly of an apparatus. Thus, there is a need to mount the substrate support in the chamber and dismount the substrate support from the chamber at a certain frequency.
There is a problem that the substrate support collides against a chamber wall when the substrate support is mounted in or dismounted from the chamber. This collision causes generation of metal dust in the chamber or damage to the substrate support such that the substrate support cannot be fixed in the chamber.
In particular, the weight of a substrate support on which a 300-mm wafer is placed is, for example, as large as 15 kg and the weight of a substrate support on which a 450-mm wafer is placed is, for example, as large as 30 kg. Therefore, collision of such a substrate support against a chamber wall has a serious effect.